A simple, inexpensive slide switch is known which is comprised of a unitary plastic slide member having an upper portion whose underside is recessed to receive an insertable sliding contact. The slide member further includes yieldable side skirts of relative thin plastic which extend downwardly beyond the edges of an insulator base member which has mounted thereon two or more spaced stationary contacts and corresponding connector terminals. Along the bottom edge of each of the side skirts are inwardly projecting barbs or latch members which slidingly engage the bottom surface of tha base member, thus holding the switch together.
When switches of this type are made in a miniature or subminiature size the component parts are small and do not have substantial mechanical strength. This together with the base that dimensional tolerances are not too strict, the switches sometimes do not have a pronounced switching "feel" or "click" which some users prefer. Also, sometimes the plastic slide members of these very small switches are not positively retained at their various switching positions.